Red Beryl (Mind Player)
Red Beryl is a Gem on the Kindergarten RolePlay series. It is unknown when she became corrupted, but it apparently started affecting moments before the Flood in KRP. Relationships With Red being an awkward, insecure, non-selfish, and frightful gem, she almost always acts silent and introvert in presence of other gems. She always acted silent and introvert in presence of the Quartz gang, as well as being overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of her abilities when she felt lonely and weak, exposed to the threats out there. When she is on her Astral state, she always acts more calm, more relaxed and happy, this allows her to act more extrovert. This makes it so she can interact and talk with gems more easily. This is obvious as once in KRP, she went into an Astral state accidentally, and got herself near the small rebel group, and was able to talk calmly with Bloodstone, a fusion. Abilities She has the standard strength, intelligence, agility, and abilities of common gems. She has some unique abilities, shared with her sister gem, Heliodor (Mind Player) 'Unique Abilities:' *'Astral Manipulation:' She can create, manipulate, shape, transform, etc. astral energy, allowing them to travel to the astral plane and interact there, see spirits, making spirits visible to others, astral trapping and potentially harming the dead. They can also allow others temporarily to be able to astral project, block others from astral projecting, sending them back to their bodies if they had already projected.. She once entered into such a deep Astral state, she once got trapped in the Astral Realm, where she gained nigh-omnipotence after an infinite amount of timeless days, even being able to rip the spirit of other gems, and call on to KRP gems that had previously died from other realms(Be it heaven, hell, Valhalla, whatever). **'Astral projection:'She can separate their spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. **'Nigh-Omnipotence:' While on the Astral Plane, Red can manipulate the world around her almost at will, bringing spirits, souls, essences, etc. from other realms, creating matter within the Plane, but being limited by requiring to be inside the Astral Plane. She is also bound to not interfere in the affairs of any realm, only being allowed to bring the souls, essences, spirits, etc. of gems and beings from timeless worlds like a Heaven,a Valhalla,a Hell,an Underworld, etc. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' She knows almost everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen, across all dimensions. **'Spiritual Communication' *'Geokinesis:' While on the normal realm, she can manipulate the earth around her. Being able to manipulate rocks, sand, dirt, many minerals, and even including Gems. 'Equipment:' *'Astral Copy of Strain 138:' Initially known as 'The Blue Liquid', Strain 138 is a strain of the Erode Virus classified as "the deadliest and most contagious" by Scientist 003. It was kept under maximum security on an underground lab by Vendetta in Top Secret. The Strain has the same symptoms and effects as the Virus, but its effects are faster and deadlier, but it still affects gems faster or slower depending on the gemstone's density and strength. It is considered a weapon since it was used to kill various test subjects and The Giant Cluster. *'Astral Copy of Blue Liquid Guns:' Guns and RPGs used by Vendetta holding the Blue Liquid, capable of weakening a gem considerably by absorbing the minerals and energy from its gemstone. They seem to be extremely unstable as well as being rarely used. They were never mentioned by Dorado when he was talking to the Diamond Authority. History She is original from the KRP Dimension, being born during the rebellion in the Alpha Kindergarten of that Earth. Once created, she found herself with some gem guards, who directed her to a "school", but Red got lost, and panicking, she activated her abilities, but only being able to astral project inside her realm to pure souls, thus she found herself with Bloodstone, Quartz, Agate, and others, future rebels. With Bloodstone being able to see her, she chatted. Once the gems were escaping because they where sick of Homeworld or something, she followed them, trying to gain their attention, which was futile. Later on, after a giant battle ship from Vendetta crash-landed, mainly due to the actions of the forced fusion Aquamarine, Quartz, Heliodor, and other Gems, she found herself trapped in the debree, moments before a great flood caused by the fusions forming Aquamarine swept the kindergarten, where she felt so anxious, her corruption of unknown origins rose, causing the gems to be entrapped inside a rock-made sphere, which also protected them from the flood later on(As well as a convenient boat made by Agate in his underground corruption base). Red came back episodes later, but always just as a recurring character, up until she eventually got trapped by unknown means(Presumably due to Agate's actions) in the Astral Plane, where she met with previously dead gems of the series. Throughout time she acted mostly as an spectator to the events of KRP, sometime breaking the rules and getting those dead gems back into their bodies in the physical world and interfering with the events in KRP, but never changing the eventual demise of the world(That being an unintentional allusion to Black Diamond's, Cubic Zircononia's, KRP2's, and the end of the RP events. Trivia *Despite her being Omnipotent, she is just supposed to act as as spectator, as she is limited by the rule of the worlds she is trapped in, and not being able to affect the physical realm that much. *She was never meant to be a God, but due to the character growing useless, NiopTres(Mind Player) decided to do something more original and OP, but that didn't really become and Ex-Machina or a Trump Card. Category:Former RP Character Category:Roleplay Characters Category:KRP Category:A to Z Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:Characters Category:Mind Player Category:Beryls